A known card edge connector for connection with card edge terminals (board side terminals) is provided with a plurality of connector terminals each consisting of a housing having a rectangular cross section and defining an outer profile of the connector terminal so as to guide a sliding movement of the connector terminal relative to the corresponding card edge terminal, and a spring piece connected to the housing and provided with a contact portion configured to establish an electric connection with a conductive portion of the corresponding card edge terminal by contacting the same. (See Patent Document 1, for example.)